suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Carmine Lake
'Carmine Lake '(カーマインレイク, Kaamainreiku) is an alien creature who is one of Elq Hrqstn's guardians and a member of the three Poteau. She is a major supporting character during the events in Volume 5 of the Suka Suka Light Novels. Background Carmine Lake is an long alien creature whom resembles a red goldfish. She was Elq's protector during the war against the Emnetwihts and was sucked into La Chanteuse's dream world along with Elq's corpse. In Suka Moka (which is set 5 years later, Carmine Lake now lives on Island 2, along with Elq Hrqstn, Kaya, Ebon Candle and Nephren Ruq Insania. Past Origins Carmine Lake was originally one of the Poteau, one of the three pillars who guarded the Star God (Visitor), Elq Hrqstn, along with her fellow Poteau, Ebon Candle and Jade Nail. She came to the planet with the original race of ascendant humans called "Visitors." While all of the other Visitors began terra-forming the planet in the hopes of recreating their home world, Carmine Lake was mostly kept confined to the Visitor spaceship in order to raise and take care of Elq, along with the other two Poteau, Ebon Candle and Jade Nail. Eventually, the Visitors started turning all of the natural creature inhabitants into Humans/Emnetwihts by breaking themselves into curse fragments. They also created the other races like the Lycantroposes to prevent the Emnetwihts from growing too much. After this process was completed, Elq and the Poteau were left behind as one of the few remaining Visitors left. Elq and the Poteau then went into a deep sleep that lasted for hundred and thousands of years. War with the Emnetwihts As hundred and thousands of years went by, the curse that kept that Emnetwihts in their human forms eventually started to fade. Faced with the prospect of eventually turning back into beasts, the humans formed an organization called 'True World' that naturally sought to recreate the curse that kept them humans. Eventually, the group discovered that they could this achieved by using the corpse of a Visitor. With that idea in mind, the Emnetwihts created the Regal Braves, the Carillons and various military weapons to take control of other nations and to combat the Poteau and Elq with. Sensing the danger to Elq, Jade Nail left the sanctuary where Elq was held and started a war with the humans. After a while, Carmine Lake soon left to find him. Eventually, Carmine Lake and Ebon Candle joined the battle with him too. Final Battle Eventually, the humans naturally isolated themselves from the other species because of their militant ways, so they sought one last battle to decide the fate of the world. During the final battle of the Poteau's War against the Emnetwihts, Carmine Lake fought against some Regal Braves and managed to kill them, before dying herself. One year later, Carmine Lake found herself to be devoured by La Chanteuse who sucked her into her dream world as she was devouring the entire city of Gomag. Her soul then remained with La Chanteuse until she was destroyed, 500 years later. Meeting Nephren Ruq Insania Appearance Back when she had her original form, Carmine Lake took the form of a very long Eastern-styled dragon who could breathe fire. 500 years later, Carmine Lake's appearance is similar to a long red goldfish creature. She doesn't have a physical form, so she can only appear in spirit form to Nephren and certain other characters like Souwong and Ebon Candle. Personality In the past, Carmine Lake was most likely had a serious, but very motherly and friendly personality. She was the most caring and protective of the Poteau and was deeply devoted to protecting Elq. Even now, one trait of hers still remains and that trait is her talkativeness. She can talk for hours about random subjects to annoying degree. However, Nephren is able to tolerate her and likes her company, now that she is a half-beast. Weapons Carmine Lake's main weapon was her own body. With sharp teeth and claws that could rip through anything, and the ability to breathe fire. She was a very powerful creature. Abilities Flames Generation In her original form, Carmine Lake had the ability to breathe melting degree red flames from her mouth. Immortality As an ascendant being, Carmine Lake is naturally immortal. She is incapable of physically dying under normal circumstances except when it comes to weapons like Seniorious, which could possibly put her into a physical death-like state. Regeneration As a Poteau, Carmine Lake has limited regeneration. While she can quickly recover from minor wounds like bruises and scratches, major injuries like sliced off limbs or broken bones does take more time for her to recover. Carmine's regeneration is so powerful that she can regenerate her body, even if it's destroyed. However, this recovery process does require her to sleep from a period of years to millennia, depending on the extent of the damage to her body. Spell-casting Jade Nail has the power to cast a wide variety of spells. She has massive magical energy reserves and could possibly destroy a country with it. Soul Manifestation Carmine Lake has the ability to manifest her soul as in its spiritual form. Due to not being able to regenerate at the moment, due to being merged with Nephren Ruq Insania, she can only manifest herself to a few certain people. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Poteau Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters